


Remote Fights

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [20]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they fight over the remote during team movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remote Fights

Clint flopped down in between Phil and Tony on the couch. Thursdays were the mandatory Avenger movie night. Phil always insisted that he was their handler, not part of the team (and he had tons of paperwork to file, no thanks to said team) but week after week, the one of the Avengers would hunt him down and drag him to the tower for ‘team bonding’. After a while, Phil got tired of it, and went willingly (sometimes with his laptop to multitask, which would promptly be confiscated by either Tony or Steve when the movie starts).

Aside from the actual time he lost watching movies instead of working, there wasn’t really a bad side to the movie nights. In fact, Phil had found it as something to look forward to each week. And the fact that his favorite archer  _always_ seemed to take the seat next to him was a bonus.

Tonight was Thor’s turn to pick what to watch. He had chosen the movie ‘War Horse’ because apparently the title had two of Thor’s favorite topics; epic battles and majestic creatures. 

"So, what’re we watching?" Clint asked, grabbing the bowl of popcorn from the coffee table. 

"War Horse" Tony answered.

"Whaaaaaat? Dude, that’s like the saddest movie I ever saw!" He complained and stole the remote from the god sitting on the floor. "Let’s watch Hachiko instead!" He pointed the remote at the TV but was promptly stolen from him by Phil.

"And how is Hachiko better?" Phil asked. He tried passing the remote back to Thor, but when he saw movement from his peripheral vision, he aborted; raising his hand instead and Clint leaning forward.

"Oh, so that’s how you wanna play it?" Clint narrowed his eyes at Phil. "I can play."

Phil raised an eyebrow as a form of challenge. 

And for the next 4 minutes, the rest of the Avengers watched as Clint tried to steal the remote from Phil and Phil stopping every attempt.

Clint surged toward Phil with all the force he could muster without hurting anyone. Unprepared for that certain attack, Phil raised the remote as high as he could and away from Clint. The move cost the toppling of the two agents toward the arm of the couch; Phil, emptying out his lungs in a grunt when he landed and Clint on top of him.

Phil opened his eyes, which he didn’t even realize he’d closed, only to find blue eyes staring back at him. The same blue eyes he’d been fantasizing about since the battle of New York.

He could feel the heat of the archer’s skin simply from being so close. He could feel Clint’s breath as it brushed against Phil’s lips and when it did, Phil risked looking at the archer’s lips; pink, and pouty that he wondered what it tasted like. Not that it was the first time he’d thought about it. 

Clint licked his bottom lip and Phil trailed it as it moved until it was gone again. Phil looked back up to see the archer still looking at him. They were both a little breathless, but the way Clint’s eyes dilated suggested something else. Something he might even call-

“ _Okay!_  Kids, let’s give mommy and daddy a little time alone okay?” Tony broke the silence.

The two turned to find the rest of the team staring at them. Steve, holding his drink and not really biting but not really drinking either. Bruce, with his eyebrows up to his hairline. Natasha, smirking at them, completely amused. Thor, grinning brightly, War Horse completely forgotten.

They immediately straightened themselves, ignoring the stares that bore through their skulls and the flush that crept under their skin. Clint coughed as if to interrupt everyone’s staring. “So. Uh, War Horse?”

Phil nodded. “War Horse.” He pressed play, and the others went on to watching Thor’s movie choice.

If Phil and Clint kept sneaking glances at each other throughout the movie, well, who could blame them? Who knew remote fights could be so intense?

**Author's Note:**

> [Can be found here on tumblr]()


End file.
